


Of Sweatpants and Distractions

by SparklingTales



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Flirting, Fluff, Lorenzo is a dick, M/M, Possessive Magnus Bane, Protective Magnus Bane, Sexual Tension, Sly Alec, Supportive Alec, You know how we get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingTales/pseuds/SparklingTales
Summary: When Magnus had wished for a distraction from his tiresome meeting with Lorenzo, a half-naked Alec unknowingly putting on a show was not what he'd had in mind.





	Of Sweatpants and Distractions

" - and in conclusion, this would be a significant improvement for the entire warlock community. How can you not see that?"

"Of course I can see the advantages, Lorenzo, but at what price? I told you before, I'm not willing to enrage the New York pack just to make our lives a bit more comfortable."

"Don't tell me you're scared of those wet nosed beasts? They wouldn't dare to move against us anyway."

"This has nothing to do with fear, but there are certain values that I won't betray if it isn't absolutely necessary. Just because you can do something, doesn't mean you should.", Magnus argued vehemently, glad that Lorenzo couldn't see the roll of his eyes as he was currently facing away from him, getting himself a desperately needed glass of whiskey. He also used the opportunity to send out a quick text message.  
After discreetly slipping his phone back into his pocket, he grabbed his freshly poured drink and took a deep, calming breath before turning back around to face the current high warlock.

Lorenzo brought forth another bunch of stupid arguments that Magnus only half listened to as he sat back down on his couch opposite his guest.

This meeting had been going on for way too long for Magnus's taste and there was no end in sight. Lorenzo had negotiated some sort of deal with the Seelie queen and tried to convince Magnus to fulfil his part for him. He claimed that as the high warlock he couldn't drain himself of magic to the required extent, because he needed to be ready to help his people, should a crisis occur, but Magnus knew exactly that this was just a sly plan to direct the wrath of the werewolves Magnus's way, while he himself would earn the gratitude of the warlocks.

"So, you're telling me that you put the needs of the werewolves before the welfare of your own kind?"

"No, of course not. It's just that the advantages for the warlocks are not significant enough compared to their loss to justify this action."

Lorenzo was just about to launch another pointless speech when suddenly he stopped mid-sentence, his eyes fixated on something behind Magnus. Confused, he turned around to find out what finally managed to silence Lorenzo.

Magnus was momentarily stunned by the glorious, yet unexpected sight.

By the kitchen counter stood a half-naked Alec, with disheveled hair and clad only in a pair of worn out sweatpants that hung dangerously low on his hips.

It was obvious that Alec had just gotten out of bed, not really aware of his surroundings before he had his obligatory morning coffee. He'd come home very late last night, mumbling something about a demon attack and paperwork before crashing face first onto the bed, out cold immediately. Therefore, when Magnus got up for his meeting a couple hours ago, the Shadowhunter was still in a deep sleep. So Magnus had just pressed a light kiss on the top of his head and quietly slipped out of the bedroom.  
Clearly, Alec still had to be half asleep for not noticing the pair of warlocks in the living room, both staring at him. Unperturbed, the Nephilim rummaged through the cupboards to find some sugar for his desperately needed coffee.

When Alec let a spoon fall to the floor and bent over grumbling to pick it up again, the stretched thin fabric of his sweatpants leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination, Magnus was snapped out of his stupor and basically sprang off the couch to stand in front of Lorenzo and block his view from the lewd sight.

"If you would excuse me for a second", Magnus blurted out and hastily retreated to the kitchen, not waiting for an answer.

"Alexander, dear...", Magnus started quietly as to not startle his boyfriend.

"Oh Magnus, I thought you were out. I missed you when I woke up alone this morning.", Alec stated sweetly and softly pulled Magnus's face towards him to capture his lips in a slow, loving kiss.

As much as the warlock normally enjoyed this soft, affectionate version of his boyfriend that only showed in the morning, he was still very much aware of another pair of eyes that was watching them intently.  
Magnus pulled back slightly, only to hear a displeased whine from his favorite Nephilim, who promptly leaned forward to chase after him.

"Alexander, I'm sorry, but as much as I enjoy kissing you, right now -"

"Please don't tell me you have to go now, we barely saw each other yesterday and I didn't get my fair share of Magnus kisses! Can't we just shut the world out for a little longer? Or we could also, you know, continue this in the bedroom...", Alec whispered suggestively and pressed his naked torso flush to Magnus's body. His hands roaming along his sides and then to his back, slowly sliding lower.

Damn, it was hard to resist his boyfriend when he was like this. Magnus could barely form any coherent thoughts, his mind completely captured by the sensual touches and the hot breath on his neck.

Well, his innocent and shy Nephilim had come a long way with his seduction techniques. After all, he had learned from the best.

Alec surged forward and kissed him again, this time more demanding and with a sense of urgency. When the Shadowhunter let out a desperate moan, Magnus's last two functioning braincells shut off and he gave in to his instincts, kissing back just as passionately.

The smug little smile his boyfriend worked into the kiss was not lost on Magnus.

Both men let their hands roam all over each other’s bodies, the kisses growing more heated by the second. Soon Alec started to tug at Magnus’s shirt that was tucked into his pants.

"Enough!"

A voice thundered through the room, the pair flinching back startled.

When they turned around, they were faced with one murderous looking Lorenzo Rey.  
Oh God, in the heat of the moment Magnus had forgotten all about the presence of his unwelcome guest.

With a surprised little squeak, Alec quickly hid himself behind Magnus, obviously uncomfortable with his mostly undressed state. Magnus absentmindedly snapped with his fingers, instantly wrapping Alec in his blue silk bathrobe.

"Never, in my very long life, have I ever been disrespected like this!" the high warlock spat. His face was flushed bright red with rage. Or maybe, taking a second look, it wasn't just from anger... Magnus couldn't help but notice the jacket which Lorenzo held awkwardly in front of his midsection.

"I thought we could resolve this issue in a civil manner, Bane, but seeing how you act like a petulant child and leave me waiting in your living room, forcing me to watch while you go and get it on with your newest little boytoy -"

"Don't you dare speak of Alexander like that!", Magnus hissed dangerously.

His nerves had already been strained enough by their earlier conversation, but this was the final straw. He could feel his magic bubbling under his skin, his right hand slowly raising, ready to tear a chunk out of Lorenzo’s irritating face. 

He was only stopped by a soft hand sliding into his from behind, squeezing it gently.

"I think it would be better if you left now, mister Rey", Alec stated in a calm but definite tone.

Lorenzo looked like he wanted to protest, but he must have seen something in Magnus' eyes that changed his mind. He knew that getting into a fight with the former high warlock would probably not end well for him.

So instead, he just gave them a curt nod and stormed out of the apartment, trying to keep his last shred of dignity intact.

In time with the front door slamming shut, Magnus turned on his heels to face his boyfriend, ready to apologize, reassure or calm him, whatever the situation required.

He did not expect to be met with the sight of a blushing, but nevertheless slyly smirking Alec.

"Soo... Did I lay it on a bit too thick?"

Magnus was baffled. "What do you mean?"

"Well, playing the distraction, obviously! I probably shouldn't have let it get quite as heated, I didn't want to offend him, just make him uncomfortable enough to leave. To be honest, I just got caught up in the moment a little bit, you know how we get. But at least it did the trick, didn't it?" Alec asked, rubbing his neck in a nervous gesture.

"You mean to tell me that you did that on purpose? All of that? Your shirtless appearance without noticing us and then getting me to make out with you?"

Alec's face had now turned beet red. He answered slowly, a bit unsure of Magnus' reaction.

"Y- Yes? I mean, you texted me. You asked me to help you with getting rid of Lorenzo and it was kind of the only plan I could come up with. You know how I am in the mornings, I need a bit of time and a coffee before I function properly. Did I ruin things? Oh my god, I properly embarrassed you, didn't I. I'm so sor-"

Alec’s rambling was abruptly cut off by Magnus grabbing his face and planting a quick kiss on his lips.

“You.”, Magnus accentuated every word with a peck, “Are. The. Best. Boyfriend. Anyone. Could. Ask. For."

Magnus' eyes shone bright with adoration for his Shadowhunter. 

"Alexander Lightwood, you keep on surprising me. Admittedly, when I sent out my ask for help, this was not quite the distraction that I had in mind, but I can't deny it was certainly a spectacle and more importantly, highly successful."

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not, why would I be? If I'd had to listen to Lorenzo's narcissistic whining any longer, I probably would have retorted to homicide to shut him up. You were basically my knight in shining armor, so to speak. Although, the armor was quite sparse, I have to say."

At this, Alec looked down at his feet with a sheepish grin.

"Lorenzo seemed pretty mad when he left. You think he'll want to take revenge?"

Magnus dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand.

"I couldn't care less if that ignorant prick is angry with me. He was here because he wanted something from me, not the other way around. If he were to cause trouble in the future, he'll get to know another side of me, one he would like even less.", Magnus said with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "But I think he'll be happy to sweep today's occurrence under the rug."

"How can you be so sure? Up until now he used every opportunity to discredit you in front of the other warlocks and this time, he actually has a reason."

"That may be true, but I think he wouldn't want me to tell everyone about his little voyeurism kink. Or what do you think he hid under that jacket he kept holding in front of his crotch when he left?", Magnus asked with a devilish smirk.

Alec looked at him wide eyed and then hid his face in his boyfriend's shoulder with a mortified groan. Magnus just chuckled and lightly patted Alec's back.

"I can't really blame him. I was quite intrigued by your appearance as well, especially when you picked up that spoon... That was quite the view. I even jumped into Lorenzo’s line of sight because I thought I had to protect your honor! Quite a daring move I have to say, now that I know you did that on purpose."

"That wasn't part of the plan!", Alec sputtered indignantly. "Just me being my usual clumsy morning self."

"Oh. I did think that boldness was a bit out of character for you." Magnus eyed him thoughtfully. "We definitely have to go shopping, you are in desperate need of a new pair of sweatpants. On that note, there's one thing you need to promise me."

Alec just tilted his head in question, waiting for him to continue. 

Magnus lightly seized him by the waist and pulled him closer.

"Please never show yourself dressed only in those sinful sweatpants and on top of that, with sleep tousled hair, to anyone else ever again. That's a sight that should be reserved for my eyes only", Magnus stated and laid a possessive hand on Alec's cheek.

A sweet smile formed on the Shadowhunter’s face as he leaned into the touch.

"That I can gladly promise you. I'm not keen on a repetition of today's events. And you know that I'm all yours. Only yours."

Magnus returned a beaming smile, seemingly satisfied with this answer.

"Speaking of which, I think you suggested some sort of continuation in the bedroom, before we got so rudely interrupted."

"I thought you wanted to go shopping?", Alec asked teasingly.

"That can wait for a little while. You won't need any sweatpants for what I have in mind."

And with that Magnus pulled Alec determinedly out of the kitchen, the Shadowhunter following eagerly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Malec fanfic that I posted, so any kudos or comments telling me if I should do this again or let it be my first, last and only attempt at writing would be greatly appreciated. <3
> 
> Also I'm not a native english speaker, so I apologize for any mistakes that I've made. Please tell me so I can correct them!


End file.
